


Ferris Wheel

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Eric Knox/Reader [3]
Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: It’s a story of how Eric Knox asked you out on a date and took a little advantage of you being afraid of heights.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that’s the last Knox writing, promise! This little thing was inspired by Eric’s fluffy look. We all know that he can actually look all soft and cute, but he’s still a naughty bad boy, so yeah…  
> Took me an hour or so to write.  
> Hope someone enjoy it :)

Tonight you felt almost as excited as a teenage girl: Eric Knox asked you out on a date. What’s so special about it? Well, Eric claimed it supposed to be  ** _a normal date_**. A real one. Not just his room and his bed. He promised it would be a surprise for you, and you should wear something comfortable. It was a challenge, because you also wanted to look beautiful for him. Finally you decided to wear a rather girly dress with chucks. You found it both comfortable and pretty.

Eric arrived in time and was waiting for you in the car. His face lightened up when you approached him, not a usual wicked smirk, but a real smile. It made you so happy. You never believed in all this romantic stuff, butterflies in your stomach and so on, but right now you felt exactly like that. He also looked very casual today – no suit or his expensive shoes, no red shades. Just a simple shirt, jeans and… yep, he was also wearing chucks. A simple guy next door with a long fringe that wasn’t brushed back today as he usually did. Not that you didn’t like Knox’s cocky and sexy appearance, but this casual soft look was really cute and adorable.

You got in the car, kissed his cheek and he kissed your lips in return.

\- Hi… - you smiled. – You look unusual. But I like it, - you said, running your fingers through his soft chestnut hair. 

\- And you look great as always! Love your dress and shoes, - he winked.

\- Where are we going?

\- I told you, it’s a surprise. You’re gonna love it, I’m sure.

\- A normal date?

\- Yep. A real one.

***

\- Oh, Eric! It’s a really great surprise! – You couldn’t believe your eyes as your car approached to… an entertainment park.

\- You like it? Ah, I knew that! – Knox smirked.

\- Yeah, it’s amazing! I haven’t been to an entertainment park for ages, actually!

\- So let’s go and have fun? – He said and you smiled brightly.

***

You really had a lot of fun riding all the attractions, eating cotton candy, making funny photos and holding hands like silly teenagers in love. You thought you’ve never been happier. Finally you approached a Ferris wheel. It was big and beautiful, and the view from it was probably awesome.

\- We should ride this one too,  - Eric suggested.

\- Umm… I’m not sure, - you replied.

\- What’s that?

\- Well actually I must confess: I’m afraid of heights a little, - you shrugged.

\- Really? But you like the view from my house, it’s also high…

\- Yeah, but look, here are the open cabins, so it’s a bit… more scary, - you laughed nervously.

\- Oh come on! I’m here with you, right? You don’t have to be scared, - he smiled and lift your chin a little to kiss your lips. You looked into his beautiful green eyes and just couldn’t say no.

\- Okay, fine. But promise to hold my hand.

\- Sure, babe. I’ll hold you real tight, - Knox replied with a smirk.

***

Panic overwhelmed you almost as soon as you two got into the cabin and it started moving up. You grabbed onto the hand rail trying to calm yourself down. Knox looked at you carefully, but also mischievously at the same time.

\- You’re so tense, baby… But I know how to help you relax a little… - He smirked wickedly. Eric wrapped his arm around your shoulders and moved a little closer to you.

\- Relax, y/n, I’m holding you, - he whispered into your ear as his free hand started moving up your thigh. You shivered as he reached the skirt of your dress, but didn’t stop there, moving further up.

\- Eric, what are you doing, are you… - you wanted to say “crazy”, but only a ragged gasp escaped your lips as you felt his fingers brushing against your pussy through thin fabric of your underwear.

\- Helping you forget about fear, - he hushed and shivers ran down your spine as he moved your panties aside and started to stroke your folds. Oh god. You should have put on a pair of jeans, why did you choose this freaking dress?..

\- Eric, stop it… - you whispered in a shaky voice, but he definitely didn’t plan to stop. His finger was already at your clit. He pressed on it gently before starting to rub it in a circular motion.

\- Why would I stop? Look how wet you already are…

These dirty talks whispered into your ear turned you on massively and his caress made you want to buck your hips against his touch, but you were too scared. The cabin was almost on top already and you were afraid to move. You could only breathe sharply as his finger slowly slid to your hole and then back to stroking your already swollen clit. He repeated this action a couple of times and then started to rub your clit increasing his pace little by little, causing you shudder. The cabin shook and your breath hitched, partly because of fear and partly because of pleasure.

\- I fucking hate you, - you hissed through clenched teeth. His nose brushed against your skin as he placed a couple of gentle kisses on your cheekbone.

\- But you love it, don’t you, sweetheart? – He nibbled at your earlobe and then licked sensitive skin right under your jawline. You couldn’t help but moan softly, feeling your climax approaching. His finger moved faster and faster, circling, stroking and flicking against your most sensitive spot. Your body began to tremble, knuckles turned white as you gripped the hand rail desperately.

\- You better come now, babe… Because we’re almost down, - Knox’s breath was hot against your ear. – Relax and come for me. I know you want it.

His words and a couple more strokes sent you over the edge and you bit your lip hard, trying not to whimper out loud. The orgasm was really intense because of all this adrenaline. Your heart pounded like crazy against your rib cage and you gasped erratically as the sweetest spasm of pleasure hit you.

Eric removed his hand from your core and kissed your cheek and your temple as you were breathing deeply, trying to recover.

\- Good girl… See, it wasn’t that scary, right? – He chuckled.

***

Your legs were shaking and you were almost about to fall while getting out of the cabin, but Knox held you tight, as promised.

\- Are you alright, Miss? – asked the entertainment park worker.

\- Oh, she’s fine, - Eric replied. – Just a little dizzy. She’s afraid of heights, you know. But we still enjoyed the ride. Right, babe?

You could only nod with a polite smile.

Eric lead you to the nearest bench and bought you a coke.

\- You okay, babe? – He asked, his voice sounded surprisingly caring now.

\- You know what, Eric Knox? That was  _ **NOT a normal date.**_  That was  ** _nasty!_**  – you replied in a grumpy tone.

\- Yeah, but… You enjoyed being a little nasty with me, huh? Admit it.

His smile was absolutely disarming.

\- Okay… Maybe. A little… - you felt your cheeks blushing, because even though you were scared as hell on that Ferris wheel, it seemed like you… really did enjoy this crazy experience.

\- That’s my girl! – He leaned in to kiss you and then grabbed your hand. – Come on now, let’s see if I can win you the biggest teddy bear!


End file.
